Way To Dawn
by Arcadia Moonspark
Summary: When Harry's thoughts take a hold on him will his mind turn to murder and cause him to harm the one he loves? NOT YAOI!
1. If Only

If Only

A/N: This is my first really dramatic fic so bear with me people. And constructive criticism is welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything really to do with it! Stop reminding me!

_Thinking _Flashback Get it? got it? good!

If Only

It was late at night. The brown haired boy rolled over and glanced at the clock. 3:00am glared back at him in nylon green numbers. He hadn't been sleeping much lately, his thoughts running wildly through his troubled mind. In just a few hours he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione would do just like he always had. Smile and pretend that everything was ok. That he didn't mind watching the 'happy couple' as he followed behind like a lost puppy.

_I can't do this anymore._

He thought of simply cutting himself off from them from the rest of the world and staying alone. But when this particular fancy play across his thoughts it was quickly shut down as he remembered that it would mean leaving her behind.

_Hermione_

Thinking of her leaving him for Ron, his best friend, was like adding salt to a wound. He had loved her and she betrayed him. But he couldn't bear the thought of being completely with out her. Even though she had chosen someone else she still had a hold on him.

_I can't hate her. I have to be with her._

Furious with his own foolishness he throw his slim frame out of the bed and stalked into the small kitchen of his apartment. He had moved out on his own after a heated disagreement with his father. He could still remember the pain in his mother's eyes as he hauled his belongings away.

_Another person I've had to leave behind._

Shaking his dark head in an attempt to clear the memory, he popped two small white pills into his mouth and slunk back to his room. The drugs had done their work and he was asleep as soon as he hit his pillow. He would make up his mind another time.

A/N: Short I know but I want to see how you guys like this before I continue! So please review!


	2. A Brighter Day Reins

A Brighter Day Reigns

* * *

A/N: you like me you really like me! Well at least some of you. 

Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to say.

_Thinking _Flashback

* * *

A Brighter Day Reins 

An alarmed clock screamed in the distance and countinued for what seemed like an eternity before the brunett rolled over and knocked the offencive thing from it's stand.

_Another day starts._

The boy lept from is bed, his sudden energy not surprising him. His friends had often teased him about his seemingly infinite energy. It had always fallen upon him to keeps things livly and interesting. Not the he minded much.

_Some one has to keep everyone from killing themselves._

He stretched his hands above his head and headed to the bathroom. He flipped on the stereo as he passed it by and Panic at the Disco began blareing from the steel speakers. He reached the bathroom and peered into the mirror. light eyes, red hair,good skin.

_I don't look remotely close to anyone in this family._

His mother had always joked that he was adopted. Sometimes he wondered if it were true. As he went through the tedious process of styleing his rebelious hair his mind drifted to the people he would be meeting up with later.

_Hermione_

The thought of the girl brought a blissful smile to his face. They had been dating for a year. Since the incident that had almost ended their friendship with Harry.

_That's all behind us now. We're friends again._

Many of the other islanders had nickname him and Hermione the happy couple. It was fine at first. until Harry had begun to talk to them. His feelings for her had been difficult for him to let go.

_I hope he really has forgiven us by now. He hasn't been himself lately._

He finished his hair and headed for his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had been givin to him by Hermione. He turned of the radio and opened his door. As he did he almost knocked his mother over. "I've been out here for the past ten minutes..."

_Well how was i supposed to know that?_

"Are you listening to me!" He looked down at his mother, he was about a full head taller then her. "Yean sory bout that gotta go mom." He ran down the stairs and out the door. His mother was left standing in front of his door wondering why she even bothered somtimes.

* * *

A/N: I know how much you guys like short chapters so here you go! Please keep the reviews, and hints, coming! 


	3. Despair

* * *

Despair 

A/N Hey people! I know I haven't updated in a while but that's only because I have been working on this chapter for so long. I put a lot of time into it so please review!

_Thinking_

Flashback

Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or Degrassi. Why remind me?

* * *

Despair 

The girl strolled quietly down the walkway towards one of her friend's favorite hangouts. She turned her face to the sky and watched as the black storm clouds rolled in. As she walked with her eyes locked on the dark monsters, paying absolutely no attention to where she was going, she collided into a person who seemed to be headed in the same direction. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" As she looked in to the brown eyes of her victim she realized whom she had nearly bowled over. "Got your head in the clouds again Hermione?" Something about his eyes unsettled the girl.

_Why does he have to look at me like that?_

"You know me don't you?" As Harry turned away she could have sworn she heard him whisper, "I used to think I did."

The pair walked on to meet the last member of their group. "So what have you been up to lately?" She had chosen to ignore the whispered comment. "Not much."

_He's separated himself from us so much._

As they continued on they passed a silent alleyway. Acting purely spontaneous Harry pulled the shocked girl into the ally and kissed her. Afterwards he locked his eyes onto hers and continued on. Still standing in the ally Hermione shook her head and followed after the boy.

Five silent minutes later the two arrived at The Dot. Seated in the back of the small café was Ron. "Hey guys looks like rain today." "Sure does." The girl slid into the both next to Ron, greeting him with a kiss. Looking at Harry while she did. "Yeah…rain."

* * *

It maybe a while before I update...UNLESS YOU PEOPLE REVIEW! 


End file.
